


Snowstruck

by Wings_Landing



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cabin Fic, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_Landing/pseuds/Wings_Landing
Summary: Relena is kidnapped by terrorists after she disobeyed Heero's direct orders. Obligated by his promise to protect her, a very frustrated Heero rescues her with the help of Duo. However, Duo claims to not be able to rescue them from their not so winter wonderland. Leaving both soldier and princess to survive in a log cabin in the middle of nowhere. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing. Any reference to the series, quotes, or descriptions are solely used for artistic purposes. I write fanfiction for fun and do not make any money from this.

 **Author's note:** This story is for mature audiences only! That means 18 years or older. You have been warned!

This is just the beginning so please be sure to favorite and follow me! There is much more to come. ;-) And a very special thank you to my good friend, Revy679 for beta reading this fic!

**Snowstruck**

The pitch black SUV screeched as it skidded around the winding road. Heero swore under his breath as he checked the rear-view mirror, noticing the terrorists were still hot on their tail. Jerking the wheel and maneuvering the vehicle onto the snow laden road, he managed to momentarily lose their enemies, watching as they sped by on the main road.

Taking another glance in his rear-view, he sighed in relief as he noticed the armed militants were no longer pursuing them. However, the woman sitting next to him was still putting up quite the fight. She could be so fucking persistent and annoying, he quietly thought to himself as he swerved to miss a fallen tree.

"Heero! What the hell are you doing!?" Relena screamed at the top of her lungs in fear while she clung onto the door handle and armrest.

He couldn't take this much longer. Unlike his usual calm and focused demeanor, Heero was extremely frustrated and honestly just fed up with her stubbornness. "I should ask you the same thing! What the hell were you thinking?! You could have been killed!" He snapped back at her, as he pushed the gas pedal to accelerate the armored vehicle with each word he shouted. The alarming rate at which they were speeding was no match for Relena's quick rebuttal.

"Pfft!" She scoffed at him. "I was just fine without you. I didn't die!" Relena yelled back. "AT LEAST NOT YET!" She screamed when Heero got dangerously close to the edge of the road which bordered the side of a cliff.

His knuckles were turning white from grasping onto the wheel so tightly. "God damn it, Relena! I told you not to go!" Heero seethed through his teeth. "We would not be in this situation if you would have just followed my orders!"

"I'm not one of your minions, Heero! I'm so sick and tired of you always telling me what to do!" She shouted back.

The radio crackled with a familiar voice, momentarily silencing the quarreling frenemies. Before Heero could try and respond to his comrade, Relena snatched it away and pushed down the button to communicate with her other rescuer.

"Duo! Is that you?!" She yelled into the ancient communication device.

"Hey there, Princess!" The braided man's cheerful voice came over the speaker.

"Oh, thank God!" Relena sighed. "Duo, you need to come and rescue me! I'm riding with a madman! He's going to kill me!"

Heero rolled his eyes and huffed at her words. For the first time in many years he dared to think, _I should've killed you a long time ago_.

"What?! Heero's the man! He'll take good care of you!"

"No, he..." She began to retort but before she could finish her previously heartthrob but currently loathed rescuer ripped the radio out of her icy hands. _She's so cold._

"Damn it, Duo! Where the hell are you?!" Heero yelled into the radio.

"Dude, you gotta chill out! I'm right above you."

"Well do something already! I can't shake these guys."

"Copy that, boss man!"

Heero practically raced through the mountain pass as Duo shot missiles into the snow covered mountains.

"Oh my God! Heero! We're going to die!" Relena shouted in terror as she saw the avalanches closing in on them.

Pushing the pedal all the way to the floor, Heero gunned it. "No! I'm not going to let an avalanche kill you. I plan on doing that myself!"

Her head snapped over to him in shock from his spiteful words. Tears began to well up in the corners of her ocean blue eyes. "Where were you?! You were supposed to protect me!"

"Yaaaa-hooooo! Did you guys see THAT?! Not too shabby if I do say so myself." Duo boasted, interrupting their heated argument once again.

"There's a clearing just ahead. You should be able to land and pick us up there." Heero responded in his usual monotone voice.

"No can do, buddy! I'm low on fuel and there's a bad snowstorm coming. Y'all are just going to have to hunker down for a few days until it blows over."

"DUO! Land the god damn helicopter right now or else you're a dead man!" Heero yelled but no reply came, only static and the faint sound of a retreating helicopter could be heard.

Relena put her hands against the window, silently begging and pleading for her friend to come back and save her from the hot-headed pilot sitting next to her.

"DAMN IT!" Heero smashed the radio down onto the console breaking it into several pieces.

Relena's hands and face fell in defeat as she realized Duo would not be saving her today.

Heero continued to drive for a few more minutes before finally speaking. "Well, I have some good news and bad news."

She lifted her head just enough to see his hands still tightly clenched onto the steering wheel. "What's the bad news?"

"The avalanche blocked the only road in or out." Heero spoke slowly as if he was struggling to believe the words.

Relena's heart sank. _He really does hate me._ She took a deep breath before she asked, "And the good news?"

"There's a cabin not too far from here. We'll be able to take shelter there until the storm passes." Heero replied without a hint of emotion as he parked the car and opened the door. He needed air. And he needed to calm down.

"Ugh! No!" She was determined to survive this without him. _I don't need him. I can take care of myself. Duo will be back soon. I'm sure of it._ "I am NOT staying with you!"

The cold wind pierced his skin but it did not string as much as her words. He didn't really want to kill Relena but he was going to if she didn't stop.

Relena unlocked her seatbelt and opened the door. She glared daggers into the back of Heero's head.

"Come on, the cabin is just ahead." Heero swung a backpack over his shoulder and unholstered his gun as he moved towards the safety of the small wooden shelter.

He heard snow rapidly crunching behind him but it wasn't coming towards him, rather it was moving away from him. Heero spun around just in time to see Relena's long blonde hair disappear between the tall evergreen trees. _Fuck me._ "Where the hell do you think you're going?! You stay right here with me!"

She continued to run away from him. Relena had no idea where she was or where she was going but she just had to get away. Away from _him_. She heard Heero calling after her. "Relena! Get back here!"

She refused to stop or listen to any more of his commands.

"Relena! Seriously! It's too cold to be doing this." Heero quickly followed her tracks through the woods, over and around snow laden rocks and trees. _Why does she have to be so difficult?!_

She kept running until she came to a fallen tree that bridged two sides of a frozen creek.

Heero skid down the hill to try and catch up to her. She turned around and met his intense gaze with her own ice cold look. His heart stopped in his chest as she turned from him and took a step onto the log. Her foot went out from underneath her and she fell backwards, breaking through the ice and into the frozen creek a few feet below.

For the first time in his life, Heero panicked. "RELENA!"

She breached the surface, gasping for air as she frantically tried to grab onto the ice. _Thank God._ Heero carefully laid down on the ice and army crawled over to her but Relena stubbornly turned from him and tried to get out on her own. "Relena! For God's sake just give me your hand."

She shook her head as she began to cry. "No!" She yelled through her shivering sobs.

Heero's chest hurt at the sight in front of him. _Who are you kidding? She's never wanted you. She'll never want you_ , he thought. Sighing, he focused on the mission to save her from certain death. In a much calmer voice, Heero pleaded to her, "Relena… please take my hand. Let me help you."

Shivering, Relena looked to the other side and back at him, slowly nodded and gave him her hand. Heero effortlessly pulled her up and out of the frigid water and onto dry land. "We've got to get you inside before you freeze."

Relena didn't move to get up, she was shaking uncontrollably from the cold. Heero knelt down in front of her and pushed some of her wet and freezing golden hair behind her ear. "It's okay, Relena. Everything is going to be alright. I'll protect you." Heero picked her up in his strong arms and held her close. Relena snuggled against him and softly whispered, "I'm sorry." The freezing waters had cooled her temper.

"Me too." Heero nuzzled his head up against hers. "We'll be at the cabin soon."

Remarkably, he somehow managed to quickly traverse the snowy incline with his lightweight, but often times heavy, burden. _Relena..._ He glanced down at the shivering wet bundle in his arms. Her blue-green eyes that just pierced his soul were now closed. Her eyelashes, eyebrows and most of her hair were now dainty icicles. Little warm breaths of air still came out of her nose. Heero needed to get her warm and fast. Hypothermia was rapidly setting in. Her lips were now tinged with a bluish-purple color. "Relena, stay with me. We'll be inside soon." He gently shook her to get her attention. She didn't respond. _Fuck._

 **AN:** Will Heero be able to warm her up?


	2. Chapter 2

Heero made it to the cabin in a few minutes, although it seemed like an eternity to him. While he was accustomed to racing against time, like when he was diffusing a bomb at the New Edwards Base or even shooting down the last section of Libra, he had never felt nervous or afraid. But, now it wasn't his life he feared for, but the life he vowed to protect five years ago. He felt sick to his stomach that he verbally threatened to take that life for the umpteenth time. Heero was determined, now more than ever, to successfully complete his mission. He would once again save Relena, this time from himself. 

The front door’s lock was stubbornly frozen in place, unyielding to Heero’s forceful shoves. I don't have time for this. Frustrated, he took a few steps and with one perfectly placed powerful kick the door finally gave way for him and his frozen princess. He gave the door another kick with the back of his heel and braced a nearby chair against the broken door handle. He didn't want anymore Arctic air cooling them down. 

Gently setting her down on the edge of the bed, Heero whispered, “Relena, I'm going to get you out of these clothes,” as he began removing layer after layer of slightly frozen and stiff clothing. He even worked off her bra and underwear but he modestly looked away as he did. Wrapping her up in the large quilted bedspread, he left her on the bed to turn his attention to starting a fire. He finally had some luck; the fireplace already had logs and well placed kindling along with a large box of matches on the wooden mantle. He struck one match and lit the miscellaneous papers and twigs. Taking a deep breath, he blew a long steady stream of air at the base of the small fire which further fueled the flames. It only took a few more breaths of air before the logs were engulfed in the now raging blaze. 

Satisfied with the blazing inferno he brought to life, he turned back to her with the intent of saving his Princess. He undressed himself as he made his way to the bed. Heero ripped the blanket off of the bed and laid it in on the hardwood floor in front of the hearth. For good measure, he tossed a few pillows down, knowing how much Relena loves to snuggle with them. Then scooping up his spitfire boss, who was currently a human popsicle, carefully laying her down on their makeshift bed and uncovering her to wrap her within his warm embrace. 

Although her body was like ice, touching her bare skin stoked a fire somewhere deep inside of him that he thought he had extinguished long ago. She was just as beautiful as she was infuriating. When he became her head of security after the Eve's War, he thought they were good friends and got along well, but after about two years Relena began to pull away from him. He didn’t quite understand why though. Anytime Heero had to escort her to some fancy gala or fundraising event, she seemed to enjoy his company. He had actually grown to enjoy dancing, but only with her. Although, anytime he tried to get close she would become very reserved and shy, almost as if they didn’t know each other, like they hadn’t been through war together. Her fickle communication perplexed him to no end, ultimately leading him to ponder if she wanted him around at all? The thought feeding his fears and ultimately prompting him to give her space.

It was agonizing being so close to her when he so desperately wanted to reach out to her. She may not have kept her Peacecraft name, but she was still royalty in the eyes of the people. Greatly loved and admired, she was the dove of peace and the world’s brightest light during their darkest hours. Heero had always thought Relena deserved the very best man, someone from her world, someone well bred with money and resources to shower her with all of the love and gifts she deserved. That someone could not and would not be him. He concluded many years ago that he would never be able to be the man Relena would want. After all, he stood for everything she was vehemently against. In his mind, he couldn't rationalize staining her with his blood soaked hands. But now, having her in his arms, he never wanted to let go. 

He vigorously rubbed her back and arms in an attempt to raise her core body temperature. Being entangled with her, feeling her hard nipples against his bare chest, and moving his body against her was even more than the perfect soldier could handle. He had often dreamed of her being naked in his arms but this wasn't exactly what he wanted. However, he felt disgusted with himself that he got a hard on while trying to save her from hypothermia. Although she was his to protect, she would never be his. He could never possess someone as perfect as her. It wasn't right. It didn't make any sense. But he still couldn't help but feel something for her. It was more than his current arousal and far more than just a sense of duty and honor to protect her. It was so much more than his analytical mind could comprehend.

Relena had the natural and uncanny ability to unmask him and break through the walls around his heart, which he had painstakingly constructed for years. She made him feel things he never even dreamed of. He was supposed to save her, but in reality she had saved him. She breathed life into him and taught him how to live in this new world. She brought peace to his war torn life. He could never repay her for that, but he would try to make himself worthy until his last breath. 

A small noise brought him out of his introspection. He glanced down to see a single tear fall from her thawed eyelashes. “Relena?” Cautiously, he gingerly wiped away her tear with his thumb like he did so long ago. 

“Heero…” She breathed out. 

It was barely audible but he heard her. His heart seized at the sound of her sweet voice saying his name. She snuggled into him and placed her lukewarm hands on his chest. Despite his better judgment, which was telling him to cover and reposition his hard member that was firmly pressed against her stomach, Heero pulled her closer, securing her in his protective embrace while murmuring into her damp hair, “Shhhh, it’s okay. I'm here. You're safe.” Placing a soft kiss on her now warming forehead, he allowed his eyes to close in order to get some much needed rest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Relena began to wake. Her entire body was sore but she was so warm and toasty. Her pillow was very soft yet firm. She ran a hand over it and it's contours. There was a small hard bump on it. Bug!!! Relena’s eyes flew open as she sucked in a breath. It wasn't a bug… It was a nipple… A man’s nipple. What the… Relena didn't move, but her eyes darted everywhere she could look without turning her head. Where am I? She could clearly see she was on the floor based on the height of the nearby leather chair and couch. The walls were all logs. She was in a cabin. Oh yeah… Duo and Heero came to rescue me. But how did I end up here? Relena audibly gasped. Heero! 

Relena jumped up and away from him. “Heero!” 

Heero opened his Prussian blue eyes to look at her. His eyes widened at the sight of her. 

Initially puzzled by his display of emotion, Relena looked him over and realized the only thing he was wearing was a smirk. And a certain part of him was standing at attention just waiting to greet her. Her cheeks immediately heated and she turned away, only then realizing she too was completely naked. Gasping once again and she put a hand over her butt to cover what he had already seen. Too embarrassed to turn around and too shocked to know what to do, she froze. She heard rustling behind her, she squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that this was all a dream. 

“Here.” His deep baritone voice penetrated her mind and she opened her eyes as he wrapped a blanket around her. His arms briefly lingered around her before he withdrew them and walked away. She heard more rustling and a zipper being zipped. Okay, he's getting dressed. Where are my clothes? Still too embarrassed to look up and meet his gaze, she looked around the floor near her. Her clothes were nowhere to be found. Heero must have noticed her frantic searching because he spoke up, “Your clothes are still damp. I hung them up in front of the fireplace to dry them.”

Relena nodded and slowly turned around towards the fire and away from him. Walking over to her clothes, she reached out to touch them. They were still damp. Darn it! What am I going to wear? Again, Heero must have sensed what she was thinking. He always could read her like an open book. She could never hide behind a mask like he did. “Put these on.” He came up behind her and handed her a set of Preventer issued workout clothes, a plain white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. 

“Thank you.” Relena said in a voice just above a whisper.

“You're welcome.” 

Relena could feel his gaze, she wasn't quite ready to meet it though, so she preoccupied herself with trying to find the bathroom. She needed to use the facilities and she desperately wanted to change into something less revealing. Unfortunately the cabin didn't seem to have one, it was just one big room. Heero will know where the bathroom is. There has to be one in here somewhere. “Ummm, where is the ladies room?” She asked still avoiding his eyes. 

“There isn't one.” He replied in a calm and quiet voice. 

Her head snapped toward him and she finally met his eyes. “What?! What do you mean there isn't one?! There has to be a bathroom.” 

Heero only chuckled in response.

“Heero! I need to change!”

“Go ahead. It's not like I haven't seen everything already.” He replied.

She blushed furiously and turned away from him once more.

“Relena, there's no need to be shy. You're beautiful.” He spoke softly.

She glanced over her blanket covered shoulder with tearfilled eyes and Heero automatically went over to her, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m sorry, Relena. I was only teasing. Of course I’ll turn around when you change.”

Despite his comforting words, Relena began to cry into his chest. 

“What's wrong?” Heero tilted her chin up so he could look at her.

“Every...thing.” She choked out. 

His blue eyes filled with compassion as he spoke, “Everything is going to be fine. I'll protect you, Relena.”

“But… But we had…” Relena waved a blanketed arm over to the makeshift bed still on the ground, “and I don't… remember… it.” She got out between sobs.

Heero stiffened and froze in realization. “Relena, we didn't…” He lightly squeezed her as he held her shaking form. He couldn't say it, ashamed of his earlier arousal, so he started again. “I only took off our clothes to warm you up. You fell into the creek and got soaking wet. By the time we made it back here you were hypothermic. I had to get to warmed up as quick as possible.”

Relena’s cries slowed as she listened his words. She peaked up at him and gave him a slight smile. “You mean we didn't…”

“No, we didn't.” He reassured her but deep down he secretly wished that they had. 

She nodded and rested her head back against his chest. Heero couldn't help himself from smoothing her honey blonde tresses.

After a few minutes her bladder reminded her that she needed to pee, Relena looked back up at Heero with hopeful eyes. “You were joking about the bathroom right?”

Heero lightly chuckled and shook his head no. “You’ll have to go outside or use the chamberpot that's underneath the bed.”

The small ray of hope in Relena’s eyes had vanished. Her face fell and she put her head back against his chest as she spoke, “Please tell me there's at least some toilet paper.”

“I'm sorry. I can't do that.” He said as he caressed her back.

Relena began to cry again. “This is… the worst… I want… to go home.” She managed between sobs. 

Heero gently reprimanded her. “Well… Maybe next time you'll listen to me. You'd be able to sit on your own porcelain throne if you…” Relena let go of the blanket to swat his arm in protest. He stepped back to dodge future attacks which caused her to completely lose what little modesty the blanket had provided as it fell to the floor. She quickly dropped to the floor and bent over trying to hide her perky breasts from him. Her face was once again a dark shade of red.

Relena watched Heero’s feet get closer to her. As he bent down and picked up the fallen “robe” to drape it over her, he whispered in her ear, “You are very beautiful.” Her face heated even more at his words. She secured the blanket around her and stood up to face him, but all she saw was him exiting the cabin. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Heero had to get out of the cabin before he did something that Relena would hate him for...that he would hate himself for. Holding her in his arms was like heaven and hell. He wanted to kiss her but refrained from doing so because she deserves someone better than him. He had kissed her once before, only briefly before she got on a shuttle. That was over four years ago, but he remembered how soft her lips felt as if it was yesterday. 

Smirking to himself at the memory, he walked back to the car to retrieve the radio he had smashed to bits earlier. Heero collected all of the pieces he could find and put them inside a bag for salvaging. Hopefully, he could repair the ancient device to its former glory. The sooner he could get ahold of his baka of a friend, the sooner they could get out of this frozen hell. But until then, they were stuck here.

They would likely be here for at least today, so he decide to canvass the area around the cabin for food and potential threats. It wasn’t long before a small blob of grey rushed past him. Perfect, I'll set traps. I doubt the cabin has much food. We’ll need to eat soon.

While Heero surveyed their frozen surroundings, Relena got over her propriety and reluctantly relieved herself in the ceramic chamberpot. She, at least, had a small bottle of hand sanitizer to wash her hands. Pursing her lips, she looked about the room and realized that the cabin didn’t even have running water. After rummaging through the oak cabinets, she found a water basin, several heavy cast iron pots and pans that she could barely lift as well as some canned food. 

She rose from her stooped position and looked out the window to see the Gundam pilot hacking up logs. He looked rather handsome as a lumberjack. The red plaid jacket and stubble on his face only added to his appeal. Relena was memorized by him. He was always so damn sexy when he was working. And god… those muscles. She blushed remembering his undressed state earlier that morning and she realized she wouldn’t mind waking up to him like that again. But he didn’t want me like that, did he? That was just a typical morning desire for men according to her much more experienced friend, Hilde. 

Her relationship with Heero had always been complicated. During the war, she followed him all over the world like a love sick teenager. It was only late in the war when he rescued her from Libra and promised to protect her that she really began to hope that they might have a future together. She just didn’t realize that their relationship would be a work one. He was dedicated, too dedicated, in his duty to protect her. I wish he would just lighten up a little bit but I doubt he ever will. He’s always on the lookout for potential dangers. I’m thankful, if not at times somewhat overwhelmed, with his unwavering dedication; but I am just so sick of being told what to do. Sighing, Relena tried to think of it from his perspective. It wasn’t just his job, but his solemn and sworn duty to protect her, now and always. He was just doing what he does best. I should have listened to him, we wouldn’t be in this mess if I had. Sighing once more, she decided she would try to make it up to him.

As he brought down the ax, splitting another log in half yet again, he thought about their conversation inside the cabin. She thought that we had had sex. Did she want to? Was she upset because she thought we had but didn't remember? Or was she upset because she thought I had taken advantage of her? No… She wouldn't think that I would ever do that. Would she? 

Feeling more frustrated and confused than when he first went outside, Heero decided to stop thinking about it and just focus on cutting firewood. He took out all of his pent up anger and frustrations on dozens of logs, chopping each one of them in half in one swift powerful motion. Despite the freezing temperatures, Heero was extremely hot and drenched in sweat. Gathering up a large bundle of wood, he decided to dare to enter the lion’s den. He knew that she had to be hungry by now, or as Duo referred to it...hangry. According to the braided man, it was a nearly lethal combination for women as they were both angry and hungry. Unfortunately, the Shinigami apparently forced him into this situation, not only by leaving them here, but the snacks he usually kept around for Relena had mysteriously disappeared. He would make Duo pay for that later. 

With his arms full, Heero “knocked” by lightly tapping his foot on the door three times. Relena opened the door and allowed him entrance to their humble abode. Despite her oversized workout attire, she had managed to look more polished and put together by simply brushing out her long tangled hair and putting it up in a ponytail. It didn't matter to him what she wore… or didn't wear… She was always gorgeous. 

Averting his eyes from her slightly see through shirt, he bent over, depositing the large pile of wood next to the fireplace. Standing up he turned to her to ask her if she was hungry, knowing full well that she was probably starving, but she spoke first.

“Heero, I owe you an apology.” She spoke softly as she looked directly at him while wringing her hands. 

Noticing her nervous habit, Heero reached out to her and grasped her manicured hands in his own, running a calloused thumb over her wrist. “Relena, let's talk after we eat.” 

She beamed up at him and nodded before adding, “I found some crackers and a few cans of soup, beans and vegetables in the pantry.”

“Okay, I'll warm some food up.” Heero offered.

“No need. I'm already warming up some minestrone soup.” 

Heero’s eyebrows rose in surprise. He turned towards the fireplace and saw a cast iron pot hanging over the flames. Apparently he had been too distracted from seeing her perky nipples that he completely missed the fact that she had put something on the fire to eat. He was stunned speechless. This was not a side of Relena he had ever seen.

She wanted to try and make up for her temper tantrum yesterday. Heero didn't deserve that and she had said some uncharacteristically harsh words. She both needed and wanted to apologize. Relena had heard that the best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach so she thought making him a meal, despite the meager offering, might help. 

Relena poured the soup into two red ceramic bowls and placed them on the beautifully handcrafted table made from a tree trunk. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, much like the man in the same room as her. They were both rustic and intricate, and she loved them for their unique traits. Just as she sat down, Heero wrapped a wool afghan around her shoulders. He could tell she was cold from her shivers and from her hard nipples. While he loved the view, he needed to concentrate on their conversation and he really did want her to be comfortable. The cover would serve both purposes. He always tried to make sure she had everything she needed. 

They enjoyed their meal in silence and while they stole glances at each other, their gazes never met. Heero finished his bowl of soup first and looked outdoors as flurries began to float down. Relena chewed on her bottom lip as she contemplated what to do next. Neither of them were sure how to start the conversation. Hesitating ever so slightly, Relena reached out to lay her hand over Heero’s. Feeling her touch, he looked over at her with questioning eyes. She swallowed and glanced down at her lap before looking back up at him and apologizing once again, “I...I'm sorry, Heero.” At her apology, he turned over his hand to give hers a gentle squeeze before holding it securely. She continued, “I have been so rude. I should have listened to you. It’s just difficult following the security protocols all of the time. I feel like I don't have any freedom to do what I want. But I know the procedures are for my protection. Please forgive me, Heero.” Stunned by her words, Heero didn't quite know how to respond. He thumbed the back of her hand as he looked at her. 

His gaze was so intense and so focused that she couldn't look at him any longer. She shifted her gaze down again, waiting to be reprimanded once again for her negligence, but no words came. He just continued to hold her hand. Relena looked up at him after a few moments and gave him a slight smile.

Heero released her hand, sat back against his chair and crossed his arms still thinking about what to say. He was never one for words, that was her gift. Damn it, what's wrong with me?

Relena’s heart rate increased and tears began to pool in the corner of her eyes as she looked across the table. Anytime I try to get close to him, he pulls away. What's wrong with me? Gathering her strength and dignity, she reached for his bowl to take them to the washing basin, but his hand caught her wrist before she could. He moved to hold her hand once more. 

“Relena… I… I don't…” He fumbled with his words. Shaking his head, he started again, “Relena, I didn't realize that you felt that way. I never wanted to hold you hostage. I just wanted you to be safe.” 

Understanding, she shook her head and replied, “I know, Heero.” 

Without letting go of her hand, Heero stood up and crouched to the side of her chair as Relena shifted in the seat to face him. Her heart seized looking at his sparkling Prussian blue eyes. “Relena…” Heero gently said as he took ahold of both of her hands and rested them in her lap. “I want you to tell me when you think the security protocols are too much. I won't apologize for keeping you safe, but I will apologize for making you feel like you're being caged and how I've treated you. I only want the best for you.”

Tears fell down her cheeks listening to his kind words. “Thank you, Heero.”

He thumbed away her tears with both of his hands and tucked her long blonde tresses behind her ears. “You're welcome.” Heero smirked up at her as he cupped her face. “Believe in me.”

She smiled and responded as she always did, “I do believe in you.” 

It was Heero’s turn to smile. It was ever so brief but it was there nonetheless. He released her and stood up. “I need to bring in some more firewood and set some traps. Is there anything you need?”

Relena looked around the tiny cabin before replying, “Yes, I need to boil some water to wash the dishes, and for us to drink since we only have two water bottles left.”

“Alright, I'll bring some from the stream. Stay here and keep the door closed while I'm gone.” Heero handed her a gun that had been tucked in the back of his pants. “I know you don't like to have one but we don't know exactly what's out there. Use this if you have any trouble.” 

She nodded in understanding as she hesitantly took the gun.

“Good, I'll be back soon.” Heero said as he picked up two giant buckets.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Relena added a few logs to the fire and felt her clothes that Heero had hung up on a line to dry, which looked like it was made out of some kind of tactical climbing rope, probably from the SUV. Thankfully, they were finally dry so she decided to change while Heero got the water. After she changed into her clothes, she sat near the hearth to warm herself. The cabin was rather drafty and she was definitely not made for this kind of weather. She was quite the pampered princess growing up; she enjoyed the finest meals, wore the best clothes, and lived in one of the largest mansions. As she contemplated her plight, she was rubbing her hands together to heat them up when she heard a noise outside. Snapping her head over to the window, she noticed that it was beginning to snow harder. The wind had significantly picked up and was howling. I hope Heero will be back soon. 

The door suddenly burst open sending a blast of arctic air and snow into the small cabin. Relena rushed over to close it, discovering the doorknob was broken as it no longer latched. I’m sure Heero can fix it. Afterall, he was probably the one who broke it. She propped the door closed with a chair. Satisfied with her quick fix, she brushed her hands together and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she made her way back over to the hearth to warm up yet again. Relena had a feeling that she would be spending a lot of time in front of the fireplace. 

A few minutes later, she heard steps coming up the porch. She quickly grabbed the gun and made her way over to the side of the door. Someone tried to open the door but couldn’t come in thanks to the chair she had positioned in front of it. Then she heard his voice, “Relena, it’s me.” Holstering her weapon into the back of her pants like her teacher, she asked, “What’s the password?” She half expected him to say “Open the damn door before I kick it in.” What she wasn’t expecting was his answer.

“In rose.” 

Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered how he had taken care of her swollen ankle after she fell off the balcony and carried her upstairs to the couch. Heero had always been there for her. Grinning like a giddy high school girl, she swiftly removed the obstruction and opened the door to an abominable snowman. 

Relena’s eyes widened in surprise. That definitely wasn’t what I was expecting. She just stood there gawking at her knight in shining armor, well more like her knight covered in snow. 

His Prussian blue eyes were so stark against the powdery white substance that clung to every part of him. “Can I come in?” he asked cooly. 

“Oh yes! I’m sorry!” Relena stepped over to the side and held out her arm to welcome him into the cabin. 

He shook off as much snow as he could and stomped his boots a few times before he entered. Relena closed and barricaded the door once more as Heero sat the buckets down with a loud thunk.

“Goodness, it’s really coming down now isn’t it?!” She exclaimed as she looked out the window. 

“Yeah.” 

He was just about to remove his coat when Relena came over to him and said, “Here, let me help you with that.” Heero looked perplexed as if she had thought that he needed help removing it but he let her do as she wished. Her body barely brushed up against him as she helped him remove his snowy clothing. While she was so close, he breathed in her flowery scent. Despite falling in a creek and probably not showering for a few days, she still smelled amazing.

She hung up his coat on the line where her clothes were previously and then she came back for his hat, scarf, and gloves. Heero took off his boots and set them off to the side of the fire to dry out. Relena couldn’t help but stare at the handsome man in front of her as he ran a hand through his unkempt chocolate brown hair. She would love to run her hands through his hair again. It was surprisingly so soft the last time she felt it. 

Subconsciously she must have reached up to touch his hair because he asked, “What are you doing?” His eyes pierced into the depths of her soul. 

“Umm… nothing! You just have some snow on your back.” She nervously laughed and dusted away the fake snow off of his shoulder blade. 

He looked over his shoulder to see and quirked an eyebrow at her. She just smiled and said, “There! All better!” Then she clasped her hands behind her back. “You should warm up next to the fire. I’m going to boil some water to wash the dishes.”

He nodded and sat in the leather chair nearby. Relena ladled water into a large cast iron pot. Grunting, she struggled to pick it up. “Oh man. I need to workout.” She sighed. Before she knew it, Heero retrieved it for her and hung it directly over the fire. 

“Thank you, Heero.” She replied. 

“You’re welcome. I’m going to fix the doorknob while it’s still light out. Hopefully we won’t have to use the chair to keep it closed.”

“Alright. Do you need any help?” She offered.

“I don’t think so.” He pulled out some tools from his backpack. The man was prepared for anything. After a few minutes and a few new screws, he had fixed it. Putting his hands on his thighs, he stood up and put away his tools, then pulled out a bag of various electronic bits.

Relena tilted her head as she examined the contents. “What’s that?” She pointed at the bag.

“The radio or what’s left of the radio.” He replied as he set the bag on the counter. “It sounds like the water is starting to boil. Where do you want me to pour it?”

“Just pour it into here.” She pointed to the water basin setting inside the sink.

Heero retrieved some hot pads, then carefully removed the boiling water from the hook and poured it into the wash basin. Then he set the pot aside and filled it up with more water to boil. They were running low on drinking water and needed to stay hydrated. 

Relena put the dishes into the steaming water to let them soak while the water cooled off a little bit. It was still too hot to touch, but she didn’t want to add any cool water from the stream in case it was contaminated with bacteria or worse. After about ten minutes, the water had finally cooled to a safe level and she hand washed the dishes with some half-frozen liquid dish soap that she found under the sink. She set the ceramic bowls on a towel to air dry. 

Sighing, she walked over to the window and hugged herself to stay warm. “If I had known we were going to be stuck in the middle of nowhere during a snowstorm I would have brought a book or two. It least the snow seems to have slowed down for the time being.”

Heero came up right behind her, he was so close that Relena could feel the heat radiating off of him. She wanted him to wrap her in his arms but that was just a teenage dream. “Do you want to build a snowman?” he asked, almost in a whisper as if he didn’t mean to say it outloud. 

Relena looked up over her shoulder to see him as he looked down at her. They looked at one another for a few seconds, before she replied, “Yes, that would be fun.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They bundled up for the great outdoors and went outside to play in the snow. “It’s been such a long time since I’ve made a snowman.” Relena said offhandedly. 

“I’ve never made one,” replied Heero. 

“What?! Never!?!” She looked at him like he was crazy.

He shrugged and said, “No, we don’t have snow on the colonies. Well… we have something like snow but they only use it as a fire retardant.”

“Oh… I suppose I knew that. I’m glad you can make one now though. I’ll show you how to do it.” Relena bent down and made a large snowball. “First, you make a snowball like this. Then, you roll it around, patting it down as you go so you have a good round surface. Then, once you think you have a large enough bottom, you stop and make two smaller pieces to stack on top. Think you can handle that, Zero One?”

He smiled and lightly chuckled at her. “I think so.”

They each made their own snowman. Heero’s was larger than Relena’s. Relena gathered up some branches to use as their arms. “Hmmm…” She stood there with her hand on her chin, pondering how to finish decorating them. “I think we should get some rocks from the creek for their eyes, nose, and mouth. What do you think?”

“Sure, that sounds good to me. You’re not planning on falling in again, are you?” Heero replied with a hint of humor in his voice.

“No, I’m not.” Relena bent down and made a snowball then hit him right in the chest with it in retaliation. 

Something flashed across his eyes and before she knew it, Heero had made a snowball and had launched it at her. It hit her in the back as she tried to avoid it. 

“Hey!” She shouted from behind a tree trunk. There wasn’t a response so she peaked around to see if she could see him. She needed to get him back for that one. Where did he… AHHHHH!!! Another snowball hit her from behind… on her behind. Then another one hit her on her side from a completely different direction. She made a break for it and ran behind an evergreen tree for better cover. Crouching down low she quickly made a few snowballs and looked for any movement in the trees. Then, she heard something behind her that was almost silently stepping in the snow. Smiling to herself, she spun around and launched her snowballs. But they didn’t hit their intended target… instead they hit an enormous snow white wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

A/N: This chapter really heats up between our frozen friends so if you don't like citrus content, don't read it. If you do, I hope you enjoy reading! Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. I have several other stories that will be coming out this year. I'd hate for you to miss anything! ;-) 

 

Chapter 3

 

Relena let out a blood curdling scream as the wolf growled and then charged towards her. A gunshot rang in her ears and the wolf that had been charging at her collapsed a few feet in front of her. She looked to her side to see Heero running towards her with his gun drawn but this time he was taking aim at her. 

“Get down!” 

Relena dropped to the ground and Heero took the shot killing another wolf. By the time he reached her, they were completely surrounded. He stood in front of Relena and held out his hand behind his back to help her up while he waited for the other wolves to attack. She took it and stood up. There were three about 20 feet in front of them and about a half dozen scattered to their right and left. Thankfully the large evergreen provided good coverage for the moment. 

“Relena, I need you to slowly take out your gun and get ready to shoot if necessary. Do you understand?” Heero said in a calm but yet commanding voice.

“Yes.” She replied and did what she was told. 

The wolves advanced and Heero picked off one after another while Relena only managed to shoot two. She hated having to shoot them; however, they didn’t have any other choice but to fight. Heero reloaded his gun and scanned the woods. Not seeing anymore threats, he reached behind him again for her. Relena gladly took his hand and followed him step for step back to the cabin. 

Once inside she couldn’t get out of her coat fast enough. The adrenaline that had been pumping through her veins was no longer there and she felt so hot and nauseous all at the same time. She ripped off her hat and gloves but she struggled to unwrap the scarf. Heero lowered her hands as he worked to untangle her from the numerous layers wrapped around her neck. Once she was free, she threw herself into Heero’s chest and wept. He just held her as she cried. He had learned over the years that sometimes she just needed to have a good cry in order to feel better. But what he didn’t know was that she already felt better when he held her. 

“It’s okay, Relena.” Heero pulled her closer and held her tight. “You’re safe.”

Her sobs slowly evolved into periodic sniffles. Closing her eyes, she listened to his strong heartbeat. “Thank you for coming for me.” She whispered against his chest. 

“Relena… I’ll always come for you.” He peeled her off of him and tilted her chin up to look into her cerulean eyes. He leaned down to kiss her. When their lips touched, it stoked the flame that had always existed between them. Relena wrapped her arms around his neck and secured Heero in a loving head lock. Encouraged by her move, he ran the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip and her lips parted for him, just as he had hoped. Tentatively exploring her mouth with his tongue, she moaned at the new and exciting sensation. She touched his tongue with her own and together their tongues commenced a dance all of their own. 

Heero pulled away despite what his body told him. “I’m sorry. I can’t…”

Relena reached out to him, pleading him to wait. “Heero, please… I don’t understand.”

“I can’t do this with you… to you…you should be with someone who can give you everything that you want or will ever need. I can’t do that.” Heero tried to explain as he turned his back to her and ran a hand through his brown hair.

“Heero…” Relena’s voice with filled with sadness as she spoke. “You’re the only one that I’ve ever wanted.” 

“Why would you ever want to be with someone like me?” Heero retorted. 

“Because I love you. That’s why.” Relena quickly replied. 

I love you… that doesn’t make sense. Why would you love me?

“But I’m a killer, Relena. My hands are stained with blood. That’s all I know how to do. I don’t know how to do anything else. Let alone live in this peaceful world.” 

“You asked me once to believe in you and I did. I still do. You’ve given me both hope and the strength to live. I know you make others feel just the same.”

“I’m nothing compared to you.” Heero reached for his coat to leave. 

“Heero… wait! Please… don’t leave me.”

For the first time, her words and tears stopped him from leaving. He couldn’t leave her. Not now, not when she needed him, not when she said that she loved him. It didn’t make any sense. How could she love him?! She was everything and he was nothing. But maybe she felt like she was nothing without him… since he was her everything…

He turned around and stood there struck by the vision before him. The trails of tears down her face were many. He had to stop them from falling. He reached out to her, or did she walk to him? Or were they both mutually drawn to each other? It didn’t matter because she was in his arms where she belonged. She felt so safe there. He felt like all of the heavy burdens that he had ever carried, vanished. She didn’t care about his past, she cared about him. With her touch, she healed his wounds, both physical and emotional. 

She loves me. Those three little words… I love you… replayed in his mind. 

“Don’t go… Heero.” At first she gently laid her forehead against his chest but as soon as he set his coat back down, she wrapped her arms around his waist. He gently hooked a finger under her trembling chin as he whispered her name. She sniffled as she smiled up at him through her tears. When he looked into those beautiful blue-green eyes, all he saw was love. It was the same look that she had always had, but he had never been able to put a name to the face. Now he knew. 

As Relena gazed into those Prussian blue orbs, she saw so many emotions flash across his face. Her heart was aching for him to just stay, to hold her and to kiss her again. As if he had heard her deepest desires, he finally wrapped his arms around her and passionately kissed her. She practically melted in his warm embrace.

That kiss threw fuel onto the flame burning inside of them and it became even more heated as they began to explore each other’s bodies with their roaming hands. Relena gathered her courage and began unbuttoning his shirt. Meanwhile, Heero placed feathery kisses on her ear before nibbling on her earlobe while untucking her shirt. She successfully unbuttoned all of the little nuisances and tugged his undershirt up. She couldn’t wait to feel his washboard a that she had often admired from afar. Heero briefly released her to shed both shirts, then he quickly recaptured her mouth. All rational thought left their minds as they were consumed by the fiery passion. 

Her cold hands sent shockwaves through his body, arousing him even moreso. His kisses became more heated in response to her tantalizing touch. Relena gently pushed him away to remove her own shirt and bra. Heero stood there in awe of her perfect figure. Her pink nipples immediately hardened as the cool air kissed them. 

As if he were drawn to her by an invisible magnet, he cupped her breasts and massaged them, memorizing every contour. Relena gasped and moaned in pleasure as he teased her by pinching and pulling at her nipples. This was all new to her and she loved every caressing touch, her dampening underwear was evidence. She wanted him so bad and she had to find out just how much he wanted her. While he fondled her, she took the opportunity to run her hand over his hard member, giving it a light squeeze before she undid the button and unzipped his pants. She dipped her cold hand inside his underwear to release his hot, velvet covered steel. He was so large that she couldn’t get her hand completely around him. She pumped her hand up and down on his cock, sizing him up. While the thought of him penetrating her was scary, it was much more alluring. 

They had both waited so long for this moment. Over four long years. The sexual tension had been building between them for at least two of those years.

“Relena…” Heero growled into her ear in the sexiest voice. Oh, God. Just hearing him say her name like that was going to make her come. She just had to make him do that again so she deliberately lowered herself onto her knees, looked up at Heero through her bangs with lust filled eyes and tested his resolve by licking the tip of his perfectly shaped head. He let out a low moan and held her hair out of her face. Relena explored his magnificent cock, every vein and dimple, with her tongue. Then she boldly took him, in all of his glory, into her mouth and began to suck on him. She wanted to show him how much she loved him so she enthusiastically bobbed up and down his entire length, gagging every time he slipped down her throat. Needing air, she released him from her warm, wet mouth and wrapped both hands around his member. She moved them in sync and occasionally licked away the precum that was beginning to pool at the tip of his head which caused Heero to moan her name again. 

“Relena… I’m going to cum…” 

She moved one hand to cup his rather impressive balls while the other one continued to work it’s magic and her mouth reclaimed his head, sucking on him until he finally released his seed into her mouth. Relena licked him clean then licked her lips. One hit and she was addicted. She wanted more, much more. And if she wanted more, she would get more. 

Heero pulled her up to her feet and kissed her hard on the mouth, tasting himself for the first time. He slowly walked her backwards to the bed. Before the back of her knees touched the bed, he hastily pulled down her pants and underwear. He couldn’t get them off fast enough. He had often dreamed of this moment. For far too long, he had feared that she would never be his or want to be his but she did. He wanted her. He needed her. 

Without further delay, he stepped out of his clothes that were pooling around his feet while Relena sat down on the bed and shimmed back as Heero looked on. He ran his hands over her dainty ankles, lingering a few extra moments over her right ankle that he last touched over three years ago. He continued to trace and kiss her exposed, divine skin. She was absolutely heavenly. Although he had experienced many things in his life, being with a woman… with her… was not one of them. Positioning his knee between her creamy legs, him parted and pushed her thighs apart to reveal her lower lips. Taking a moment, he drank in the beauty before him. She was absolutely breathtaking. Releasing air he didn’t realize he had been holding, Heero experimented by running a finger over her center that glistened in the firelight. Applying more pressure as he ran his finger along her folds, he found her opening and pushed his digit inside of her tight cavern. 

Relena threw her head back at his delicious intrusion. Pleasure engulfing her body like flames as her fists grew white from clenching at the sheets in an effort to stay connected to the earth. Heero pumped his finger in and out of her quickly and he soon added another finger, gently stretching her previously untouched womanhood. Heero took pride in being her first and now he was determined to be the only one to know her so intimately. He could barely believe it but now that he was claiming her, he knew he belonged with her. She was his and his alone now, and no one else could have her.

Heero experimentally rubbed her bundle of nerves with his thumb. Relena cried out in ecstasy as her inner walls clamped down on his fingers. She was absolutely breathtaking. Heero loved watching her writhe in pleasure underneath him. But he wanted her to experience the same mind-blowing orgasm she had brought him. Bending down, he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked while he continued to finger her. 

She thought for a moment that she was dreaming but his manly scent of gunpowder and balsam fir surrounded her as he penetrated her with his fingers. Her body demanded more as she arched her back. “Oh God! It feels so good.” She panted out in between his thrusts.

His fingers were completely drenched in her essence as he continued to finger fuck her. She’s getting close. Just a few more flicks over her clit…

Relena screamed as her orgasm overcame her in waves of sweet pleasure. He removed his fingers, positioning his hard cock outside of her entrance and thrust into her in one swift motion, tearing her hymen and completely filling her. Heero covered her mouth with his own, muffling her scream with a kiss.

Heero stilled himself inside of her and asked, “Does it hurt?” 

“Just a little but don’t stop.” Relena reached up and tangled her fingers in his unruly chocolate locks and gently tugged on them to bring him back down to her for another searing kiss.

Meeting his gaze, Relena realized the look in his eyes, it was the very same expression he had inside Wing Zero when she tried to talk him out of fighting Milliardo; it was...love. He didn’t need to say the words. She knew, she had always known... The memory of his words washed over her, “I’ll always protect you.” They were as good as, if not better than, any “I love you” in her opinion, especially when he was inside her.

“Relena?” His baritone voice brought her out of little daydream.

“Make love to me, Heero.” She commanded. 

Like a good soldier, he complied. Heero almost withdrew completely from her, but he slowly pushed back into her. He took his time making love to her so she could adjust to his enormous size. Looking down to where they were connected, blood covered his length and the base of his cock. He reached in between them to rub her clit once more. Feeling her clench around him was heaven. Her mouth had felt so good but this... this was a million times better. 

Relena began meeting his thrusts with her hips which instinctively cued Heero to go faster and harder. Running a hand down the side of her glistening body, he grabbed her ass and pounded into her. She was slim but curvy in all the right places. 

Feeling him deep inside was the most intoxicating and addicting experience. She couldn’t get enough of him. They were finally one, after so many years of hoping and dreaming, her patience and persistence paid off. 

With every thrust, Heero felt himself closer to the brink of release. However, he didn’t want to finish first so he reached down to rub her pleasure point. Squeezing down on his throbbing cock, she came hard and he too joined her as he released his seed deep within her. Together, they remained motionless as they tried to catch their breath. After a minute or so, Heero removed his member and watched as the evidence of their love making flowed out of her. He laid down beside her and gathered her into his perfectly sculpted arms, kissing her forehead. Relena snuggled into her lover and closed her eyes listening to the rhythm of his heart beat, which beat for her. 

 

 

A/N: If this were the anime, Two-Mix’s Rhythm Emotion would definitely be playing in the background. I absolutely love the music and the lyrics even more so. Here are the English Lyrics from Anime Lyrics:

 

I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion".

The beat of my heart

reaches out to you, so far away.

 

It's OK if I get hurt.

I want to live passionately and intensely

without turning my eyes away.

 

Because it was you who gave me the strength to never give up, I want to embrace you.

 

I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion".

Mistakes and pain

lead us to a brilliant, momentary light.

I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion".

The beat of my heart

reaches out to you, so far away.

 

Yeah... Lithely accepting the moment

with my bare skin,

I want to find more "gentleness!"

 

Take back the miracle of your youth,

when everything shined.

 

I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion".

I believe in the kindness

of feeling and understanding each other's heartbreak.

I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion".

With this kiss, I want to 

show a definite passion to you, so far away...

 

I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion".

Mistakes and pain

lead us to a brilliant, momentary light.

I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion".

The beat of my heart

reaches out to you, so far away...

 

I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion".

I believe in the kindness

of feeling and understanding each other's heartbreak.

I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion".

With this kiss, I want to 

show a definite passion to you, so far away...

 

I think it’s very fitting for these two star-crossed lovers, wouldn’t you say? Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don’t worry, this is not the end! There is much more to come! Pun intended… wink wink. 

In Rose,

Wings Landing


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Warning! This chapter is full of more fluff and even more smut. I hope you enjoy! ;-) Again, special shoutout to my girl, Revy679, for beta reading my work. She’s absolutely fabulous and writes 1xR and Sailor Moon fics oh so well! Check her fanfics out! Also, please don’t forget to favorite, follow me and the story, and review! Thanks for reading everyone!

 

Chapter 4

 

Relena woke up to a very naked Heero again. This time, she wasn’t so shy or embarrassed. Rather, she was quite comfortable. They fit perfectly with one another like two puzzle pieces. She smiled at the thought of finally being one with him as she snuggled into him in an attempt to hide her telling blush and ardent desire. 

Heero opened his eyes and glanced down at the blonde beauty tucked underneath one of his arms. He couldn't resist saying her name.

“Relena…” He breathed out as he ran his fingers through her long golden tresses. 

At the sound of his voice calling, she shifted to look up at him and whispered his name before their lips reunited in a sweet kiss, full of love and hope. Heero broke away to kiss her nose then forehead before asking, “Did you have a good nap?” 

“Mhmm…” She hummed. “You know… I had the best dream.”

“Oh yeah?” He quirked an eyebrow at her, waiting for an explanation.

“Yeah… I had sex with this really hot guy that I’ve had a crush on for ages. The sex was amazing.” Relena traced the scars on his chest as she spoke while shooting him a coy look.

“Is that so?” Heero shifted to nibble on her exposed flesh on her neck.

“Mhmm.” Relena giggled as Heero claimed her mouth.

“That’s odd because I had a strikingly similar dream.” Heero teased. 

They enjoyed short and sweet kisses as they held one another in bed. Relena settled back onto her favorite pillow, Heero’s chest. They stayed that way for a long time, not saying anything, just gently caressing one another and enjoying the aftermath of their passionate union. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Neither knew how much time had passed exactly, but Heero’s stomach began to growl. Clearly, it was time to eat. Giggling, Relena sat up and turned to him. “Sounds like someone is hungry.”

“Yeah, I think I worked up an appetite.” Heero tucked his hands underneath his head while his eyes drank in the vision sitting in front of him.

She giggled again before she stood, offering to warm up some food. “How does canned vegetables sound?”

“Hn.”

She couldn’t help but laugh as she bent over to retrieve the food. Heero took advantage of her precarious position to sneak a peek at all of her assets. As she stood, Heero cleared his throat which earned him a curious glance from Relena. Just when she opened her mouth to say something he said, “I’m going to go check the traps.” Heero got up and began dressing himself. 

Relena smiled and said, “Alright.” 

Completely entranced by his rippling muscles, Relena unknowingly breathed out, “God help me.”

Heero’s head snapped up from buttoning his shirt. “What?” 

Startled by his response to her thoughts that had somehow slipped out, she blushed furiously as she waved her hand. “Oh nothing! Just need to start warming the vegetables up.”

“Okay, I’ll be back in a little bit.” Heero took one last glance at her backside, smirking as he closed the door. He couldn’t help but think the same words she uttered moments earlier. God help me. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She had just put her bra and shirt on when she heard a noise outside. It's too early for Heero to be back. Freezing in place, she honed into the sound, listening to the steady snow crunching sound. Someone’s coming! Without pants, she silently crept over to the door and waited for whoever it was with the gun at the ready. 

A board creaked on the front porch and her heart began to pound in her ears. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to stay calm and remember the self-defense training taught to her by the Perfect Soldier himself. The recently repaired doorknob easily gave way and a man burst through the door as Relena fired the handgun.

Relena screamed as the man had grabbed her hands and pushed them up towards the ceiling which sent the bullet through the roof. She closed her eyes as he pushed her up against the wall so she couldn't attack him. He put his hands on either side of her face. 

“Relena, open your eyes. It’s just me.” Heero said with a hint of humor as he disarmed her.

“Heero!!! You nearly gave me a heart attack! You should've told me it was you out there.” She angrily snapped at him.

“I'm sorry. I forgot something.” He said in a low voice while smoothing back her hair.

Confused, Relena blinked up at him. “What did you forget?”

“This.” Heero replied before kissing her passionately. He bent his knees, lowering himself, to pick her and wrap her legs around his but when his hands felt her bare skin on her thighs, he pulled away to look at her.

Smirking as he lightly laughed and asked, “Where are your pants?” 

Relena gasped and tried to pull down her shirt to cover herself to no avail. “Ummm, well they are over there by the fire. I was getting dressed when I heard a noise outside. I didn't think it would be you because you had just left, so I grabbed the gun and came over to the door. And I…” 

Heero silenced her rambling with another kiss and effortlessly picked her up. She automatically wrapped her legs around him. He walked them over to the bed and gently laid her down, only breaking the kiss to admire the woman underneath him. He loved the way her golden hair fanned out on the pillow. 

“You're gorgeous.” He complimented as he ran his eyes over her body. 

Her cream-colored cheeks turned a bright crimson as she shivered again. Relena was hot with desire yet so cold from the frigid air that kissed her skin. 

Heero continued to kiss her as he slid his hands around her tiny waist, the simple touch made her shiver. He released her lips and asked her “Are you cold?” 

To which she nodded yes as she practically hummed “mhmm” before bringing her lips to his while closing her eyes once more. 

Heero reached over to the other side of the bed and pulled a blanket over her. “Here this will keep you warm while I finish checking the traps.” He was about to stand up but Relena grabbed ahold of his shirt.

“Don’t go.” Her ocean blue eyes pleaded with him. He looked over at her as she nervously bit her lower lip and removed the blanket that he had just placed over her. “I want you to keep me warm.”

With those words, he completely forgot about what he had intended to do. It didn’t matter, he had a new mission now… to keep her warm and he would do his best to fulfill her request. 

Heero’s eyebrows rose as she crawled over to him and positioned herself on his lap so she straddled him. He cupped her round ass, giving it a light squeeze but he let her push him backwards onto the mattress. She looked even more beautiful above him, her golden hair created a canopy around them. Lowering herself down to him, she captured his lips and passionately kissed him.

Heero ran his hands over her back to her bottom and thighs, gently kneading the exposed flesh there. His arousal was evident through his pants. Relena purposefully rocked her hips directly over his restricted member. He flipped her over and kissed her, nibbling and sucking on her bottom lip. He stood up and shed his clothes to relieve his glorious chiseled body and his very erect penis. Relena watched in anticipation as she undressed herself. She was hot and ready, frankly she couldn’t wait to have him in her again. Crawling on all fours over to the edge of the bed, Relena licked her lips before kissing the tip of his dick. Again, she took him in her mouth and sucked. Heero grunted, the slurping and wet smacking noises combined with her beautiful blonde head of hair bouncing up and down was almost enough to send him over the edge. He stepped back, effectively pulling his cock out of her mouth. 

Disappointed, Relena groaned in response. But her displeasure quickly evolved into pleasure as Heero spun her around and laid her on her back so he could taste her. When his tongue he licked her pussy, Relena couldn’t help but gasp at the new sensation. She tried to close her legs but Heero held her thighs apart in order to further explore her. He didn’t mind tasting their essence tinged with blood. It was a reminder of their fervent consummation earlier. Kissing her entrance, he maneuvered up to flick his tongue over her rosebud a few times causing her to cry out. 

Smirking, he ran his tongue along her soaking wet folds a few more times before infiltrating her tight cunt. Relena fisted his hair and yanked upwards. His lust filled eyes met her own. 

“I want you inside of me.” 

Heero smirked and began to slow kiss up her body, starting with her inner thighs.

“Now, damn it!” Relena commanded.

He couldn’t help but smile when he lifted his head to see a very sexually frustrated Relena. “Yes, ma’am.” He moved up to kiss her but he still didn’t put himself inside her. 

“Heero!” She playfully swatted at his forearms. “Please… I need you.”

With that, he slowly ran his dick along her dripping wet folds before gliding into her. Pumping into her at a tantalizing slow pace, he cupped her breasts and played with her nipples. She bucked her hips hard against him.

“Please… Heero…” Relena writhed under his ministrations. He teased her mounds some more before leaning down to kiss her. Running his tongue along her lip, her mouth parted to grant him access. He ran his tongue along some of her pearly white teeth before dancing with her tongue all the while slowly and methodically thrusting into her. 

Relena was on fire, she couldn’t take it anymore. Heero was driving her crazy and she’s pretty sure she saw stars as her body shook from the powerful orgasm that radiated through her. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she screamed, “HEEROOOO!!!”

Feeling her pussy tightly envelope and seal him in place and her sharp nails pierce his skin pushed him over the edge. He released his seed deep into her, half-grunting and half-whispering “Lena” near her temple. His cock was still ejaculating and twitching within her as he planted kisses all over from her ear to her temple to her nose and finally her swollen lips.

When he pulled out, Relena felt a rush of their lovemaking leave her. His sculpted arms wrapped around her and brought her close. She smiled up at him. Panting, she barely got out, “That… was… amazing.” Heero smirked and kissed the crown of her head.

Not long after, Heero’s stomach growled again. Relena ran her hand over his rumbling tummy. “Sounds like you really need eat. I should really warm up some food.”

As Relena rose from the bed, Heero gripped her tiny waist, preventing her from leaving. “I don’t want vegetables.”

“What do you want to eat then?” Relena asked.

“You.” His Prussian blue eyes pierced her pounding heart.

“Come here.” He offered her his hand.

She beamed at him as she accepted it and allowed him to position her above his handsome face. When she parted her creamy legs and revealed her most private of places, she dripped their essence onto his chin and lips. Heero’s tongue quickly darted out to taste the escaped jizz. He lifted his head slightly and hummed over her bundle of nerves. Relena shuddered and cried out as shockwaves overtook her. 

Smirking with male pride, Heero ran his tongue all the way from her perineum to her clitoris. Penetrating her swollen entrance, he eagerly explored her cavern as if he was looking for buried treasure. He sucked, slurped and drank from her. And when he very gently took her rosebud between his teeth and ran his tongue of it, she violently erupted again, her come flowing out of her like hot lava. Heero had to hold her up as he drank from her again.

“Heero…” she moaned. She grabbed a fist full of his thick brown hair and roughly tugged his head backwards, making him release her.

She looked down at him with lust-filled eyes as she said, “I want to ride you.”

Heero smacked her firm ass, firmly took ahold of her hips and lifted her. Gasping, Relena held onto his forearms for support as he moved her down to his very erect and swollen cock. Relena took his length into her hand, sizing him up. He was even harder than he was earlier. Relena’s mouth and pussy watered in anticipation. She squatted down and straddled him like she was getting ready to ride a horse. She knew that she was going to go for the ride of her life as she prepared to mount him. Closing her eyes, she slowly slid down onto his cock and enveloped him completely. 

Heero moaned as he watched his dick disappear inside of her. He wanted to fuck her hard and fast this time but from the determined look in her eye, he knew that she wanted to be in control this time. Ogling her glazed porcelain skin and those beautiful breasts with swollen nipples as they mesmerizingly bounced around as she rode him. He had to touch her. Drawn to her by an unseen magnetic force, his hands cupped her tits and massaged them, occasionally pulling and pinching at her perfectly round nipples. 

“Ahhh! Yes, Heero! That feels so good!” Relena began to put more force into her thrusts as she fucked him.

Heero’s hands trailed down the sides of her petite body to her hips and pushed her down further onto his cock as he thrust up into her. 

Gasping at the sensation, Relena bit her lip. It wasn’t painful per say but it was a little uncomfortable like a lot of pressure. She had just lost her virginity so she attributed the pain to him stretching and molding her to encompass him perfectly. 

Heero continued to hold her hips as they met each other’s thrusts, his enormous member pounded against her cervix. He loved feeling her wet velvet walls completely surround him while simultaneously sucking him in and pushing him out. 

Relena was beginning to tire as she leaned down and put her hands on his chest to support herself. But she kept going, the friction built up between them as they continued to make love to one another. Enjoying the fiery sensation on her clit caused by rubbing against his dark curls, she came, her walls caving in and shuttering around him. 

Still holding her hips, Heero lifted her and pulled himself almost completely out only to slam back into her to shoot his load. With him being so deep in her, Relena could feel every pulse from Heero’s cock as he came. Exhausted, she collapsed into Heero’s welcoming embrace. 

He held her as she recovered from yet another love making session while tracing lazy lines across her back. He loved holding her and being one with her. Before, just being near her and protecting her was enough. But now… it wasn’t. He couldn’t get enough of her. He wanted her to be his, completely and utterly his, and his alone. In that moment, he concluded that no matter what she did, he would always love her. She was absolutely perfect to him. And even though she occasionally got under his skin, he loved her just the same. Smiling to himself, he kissed the top of her forehead and pulled out of her as he rolled them over. 

Relena adjusted herself and snuggled into him before looking at him with tired eyes and a bright smile. Heero leaned down to taste her lips once more. The kiss shared between the two star-crossed lovers was sweet and gentle. 

Heero rubbed her nose in an eskimo kiss before placing a firm kiss to her temple, whispering in her ear, “Get some sleep.” Relena closed her eyes as yawned and nuzzled against his chest. 

“I love you.” 

Once her breathing began slow and shallow, he confessed his true feelings for her. And after she had been asleep for a good amount of time, Heero decided it was safe to get up. He stealthily left the sheets and put back on his clothes. Then he quietly began to prepare dinner, hanging a pot of vegetables over the fire while he went outside into the blizzard to check the traps he had set earlier. A few minutes later, he returned with a bunny. Breaking its neck, he skinned and gutted it. He rubbed it down with some salt and herbs that he had found in the kitchen cupboards before placing it on a spicket. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Relena awoke to the smell of dinner, her stomach eagerly reminding her that she hadn’t had much of anything to eat. 

“Good evening, did you have a good nap?”

Heero came into view, holding two steaming ceramic cups in his hands. He watched as Relena stretched and sleepily nodded yes. 

“It’s not the herbal green tea you prefer but I thought you might like a cup.” Smiling, he handed over the steaming beverage.

“Thank you. That’s very thoughtful of you.” Relena said as she wrapped both hands around the mug and took in the sweet aroma. “It looks like you also went to the trouble of making dinner.” She noted looking towards the fireplace.

“Hn.” Heero walked over to retrieve some plates and silverware to set the table.

“Heero?” 

“Hmm?” Without looking he answered as he placed the silverware on either side of the plate.

Glancing down into the dark liquid, she continued, “I really appreciate you taking such good care of me. I don’t know how I would survive without you.” 

“You wouldn’t.” He blatantly replied before turning to wink at her.

Relena just sat in bed, her mouth agape due to his comment. Heero came over to her and bent down to capture her lips, the kiss was firm but gentle. “I promise that I would protect you, Relena. I haven’t gone back on that promise.” He said in his typical serious manner but teasingly added, “...yet.”

She set her mug down on the bedside table and tried not to smile as she swatted playfully at his arm. “Heero!”

Heero hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head so she would look up at him. All she saw was pure love in his eyes. He smiled and gently placed a short and sweet kiss of her lips before murmuring, “I love you.” 

She shot back and gawked at him. “What!?”

His eyes searched hers as he used his hand on the back of her head to bring her close to him. “I love you, Relena.”

Tears welled up in her eyes, “I love you, too.”

Heero pulled Relena into a standing position, brought her close in a warm embrace and kissed her with all of the love and affection that he felt for her. Their hearts beating in time with one another as if their souls were becoming one.

Needing oxygen, they released each other’s lips. Heero rested his forehead on hers and lovingly whispered, “Even though I never admitted it, to you or to myself, I have always loved you.”

Relena swooned and would have fainted if it had not been for her savior holding her in place.

“You should eat something before you pass out.” He said as he looked at her with concern. 

Agreeing with him, she let Heero lead her to the handcrafted table. As he pulled out the chair for her, noticing his height in comparison to the table. A thought occurred to her, while she loved the idea of having dinner with Heero on this magnificent wooden piece, she wouldn’t mind making love on it. She chuckled and smiled to herself at the possibility. Yes, she would make sure they had dessert.

But first, she couldn’t wait to eat the dinner Heero had so lovingly prepared for them. She had never had a bunny for dinner, but it was surprisingly delicious. It was perfectly roasted, well seasoned and tasted a lot like chicken. The green beans were quite scrumptious as well. What couldn’t Heero Yuy do? Relena concluded that he could do anything he wanted to and do it well.

“Thank you, Heero! That was absolutely delicious.”

“You’re welcome. I hope you know that I’d do anything for you.”

Blushing, Relena smiled and shyly glanced away. Anything huh?! Then she looked back at him with a rather determined expression. This was the look she made when she really wanted something. Uncharacteristically nervous, Heero swallowed as his mind ran through every possibility… well almost.

“I want you... I want you to take me on this table. I want you inside me. And I want you to fuck me so hard and fast that I...”

Relena didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence as Heero reached across the handmade table and roughly kissed her. In one powerful motion, he knocked everything off the table and helped Relena stand up before spinning her around so she faced the table. 

Heero ran his large hands over her petite torso and sides. Pressing his arousal against her ass, he seductively whispered in her ear, “Like this?”

Relena bit her lip and practically purred. She gasped as Heero tore at her clothes, breaking snaps and zippers while buttons flew everywhere. Without hurting her, he forcefully pushed her down onto the table so her breasts hugged the wood while tearing away her panties. He maneuvered his knee in between her legs, spreading them widely apart to reveal her beautiful glistening dark pink center and tight little asshole. 

Heero didn’t bother taking off his pants, he just released himself from the painful constraints. 

She cried out as he smacked her ass hard, so hard that it left a handprint. He just loved seeing her holes clench and release her creamy white nectar. So he smacked her other cheek before forcefully thrusting into her in one powerful motion. 

Relena went to scream but nothing came out. He had, quite literally, taken her breath away. 

Heero slammed into her again and again. Reaching down, he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her blonde head backwards so she was arching her back and supporting herself by putting her hands flat on the table. He couldn’t believe the reflection in the window. She was a fucking goddess and she was all his for the taking. With his other hand, he took advantage of her precarious position and grabbed one of her breasts, roughly massaging and pinching her nipples. 

“God yes!!!” Relena screamed loudly as Heero continued to pound her dripping wet pussy. 

He pushed her back down onto the table and Relena gripped onto the uneven edges of the spliced tree trunk as he continued to fuck her. She was so wet that her juices were beginning to run down her inner thighs. Not wanting to waste her perfectly good lubricant, he scooped up some of it with a few fingers and tasted her. She was absolutely delicious. He collected some more come with a finger and this time he ran the soaking wet tip over her tight asshole.

“Ahhhh!!!” Relena squealed at new sensation but she didn’t voice any objections.

So Heero proceeded and slowly pushed his digit into her back channel as he fucked her. Her asshole was a hell of a lot tighter than her vagina. Using the calloused pad of his finger, he explored her and gently caressed her.

Relena continued to cry out and moan under his ministrations. 

He pulled out his finger and took ahold of both of her hips and gave her everything he had. Slamming into her so hard that her pussy began to spasm, just begging for release. However, Heero wasn’t ready for her to come just yet so he instead pushed his enormous cock into her tight little hole. 

“Ahhhh!!!! Heero!!!” Relena screamed as she reached back. He took her hand and slowed down so she could adjust to his massive size. 

Heero checked the frosted glass to see her reflection. She had squeezed her eyes shut and was biting one of her fingers. Heero stopped, leaned over and whispered, “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No… Don’t stop. You’re just so big,” she panted. 

Smiling with male pride, he kissed her neck as he rubbed her bundle of nerves. Feeling her body and rear end muscles relax, he then pushed his entire length into her and began to slowly move. Relena cried out and he froze. “Did I hurt you?” he asked with panic in his voice. 

“No!” she shook her head. “It feels really good,” she continued before glancing back at him with passionate cerulean blue eyes and commanded, “Fuck me.” 

She didn’t need to tell him again. He continued to toy with her rosebud and even put a couple of his fingers inside of her soaking wet temple. He withdrew slightly and slowly slid himself back inside of her. He repeated this several times before he began to violently thrust into her ass like he had done to her pussy a few minutes earlier. Even though he was the one doing the work, it felt like her butt was just sucking him in. Needing more lubricant, he spit onto her crack just above where they were joined, pulled out of her and used the tip of his penis to push his saliva onto her opening. Then he worked his way back into her and fucked her until he couldn’t contain himself anymore. He exploded inside of her back channel as she surprisingly reached her climax as well. Kissing her glowing skin, he pulled out and gathered her in his arms before sitting in the leather chair by the fire. 

They sat there, breathless and exhausted from the days fun filled activities. Relena buried her head into his shoulder as she felt a rush of liquid flow out of her onto his leg. Completely embarrassed, she froze in his arms. Heero shifted and tried to lift her off but she clung onto him and pleaded, “Don’t. Please don’t look.” 

“Relena, you don’t need to be shy with me. I love you and I want all of you.” 

Their lips connected for the thousandth time that day as they passionately expressed their love to one another. 

When they disconnected for some air, Relena remembered how sticky and gross she felt. “Ughhh, I wish I could shower. I feel so grimmy and sweaty. And I… I just leaked all over you.”

“Well, I know a place where we can go bathe.” Heero replied, smoothing her hair. 

Relena couldn’t help but smile up at him. “Really?! That would be wonderful!” She put her hands on either side of his face and gave him a firm kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Heero put his forehead against hers as he massaged her cheek. Picking her up and he gently let Relena down while holding her tiny waist so she could regain her footing. Once she was able to stand on her own, Heero released her to put on his discarded clothes. 

“Wait. I need to clean you up before you put your clothes back on.” Relena said as she got a washcloth and wetted it before wiping away the creamy white substance from his thigh. Her mouth watered as she looked at his flaccid dick. Swallowing some saliva that had naturally accumulated in her mouth, she beamed up at him. 

He chuckled a little and smiled knowingly as he quirked an eyebrow, “See something you like?” 

Relena glanced away as heat rose to her cheeks, trying to hide her smile. 

He took the washcloth from her manicured hand and wiped her clean. Heero kissed her temple and whispered into her hair, “Get dressed.” 

Relena nodded and complied. Once she was dressed, she gathered some washcloths, towels and soap.

Heero opened and held the door for her before holding onto her gloved hand. He led them through the woods to a natural hot spring. 

“How did you know this was out here?!” Relena exclaimed as she saw the steam rising from the heated water.

“I came across it when I was setting traps earlier.”

They undressed and Heero stepped into the water first. Freezing, Relena was rubbing her arms vigorously. Turning around, he held out his hand to her. Eager to get into the hot spring, Relena took ahold of his hand and stepped in. However, she lost her balance and began to fall. Thankfully, Heero was there to rescue her like always. She couldn’t imagine life without her protector. When he caught her in those perfectly sculpted arms, she knew she never wanted to leave.

 

A/N: Whew!! Is it hot in here or is it just me?! The steaminess continues… Stay tuned for Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading Snowstruck! I hope you are enjoying it! This chapter isn't as… ahem… descriptive when it comes to the citrus content but it is still very much present! What else are they going to do when they are stuck in a cabin without electricity, indoor plumbing, and any entertainment like chess or board games? They didn't even have a deck of cards. They have to stay warm somehow. ;-)

**Chapter 5**

"I've got you."

His warm breath intermingling with his heartfelt words was enough to make her melt. Relena automatically wrapped her legs around him for support. Taking a few steps into hot water, they sank down into the water together. Heero leaned her back, supporting her neck with one hand and her ass with the other, as she wet her hair in the hot water. The view was breathtaking, she was absolutely gorgeous. Heero had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. The way she was arched back, made her breasts look like twin peaks. The snowy mountains that surrounded them paled in comparison. Relena reached for him as she tried to sit up. Heero obliged by pulling her up effortlessly.

"Heero?" Relena ran her damp fingers through his unruly head of hair.

"Hmm?" He looked down at her with those intense dark blue eyes and she almost forgot what she was going to say.

"What are we going to do when we go back?" She asked

"We'll be together if that's what you want." Heero replied.

Her smile could have rivaled the sun and her eyes twinkled brighter than the stars in deep space. "You mean, like girlfriend and boyfriend?" Her heart was pounding in hope and anticipation, even fear as she waited for her response.

He shook his head no and her heart stopped. _Oh… he just wants to be lovers._ Relena smiled at him, trying not to cry or look disappointed, but her eyes failed her as a tear ran down her cheek.

Heero kissed the salty moisture that stained her cheek and whispered into her ear, "I want to be so much more than that."

Relena jerked back. "What?"

"I want you to be my wife." He said as his eyes pierced into the depths of her soul.

"What…"

"If you'll have me, that is."

"Oh, Heero!" Relena flung her arms around him and squeezed tightly, practically preventing him from getting any air.

"So whenever we get out of here, I want to get you a ring that you love because you'll be wearing it for the rest of your life."

"Heero…"

He peeled her arms from his neck and cupped her face. Intense but loving Prussian blue met twinkling Cerulean blue eyes, lost in each other for a moment before Heero caressed her cheek and whispered, "I love you, Relena. Marry me."

Relena's eyes filled with happy tears, one escaped but Heero quickly wiped it away with his thumb like he did so long ago. She trembled in his arms from her excitement and nodding her head yes repeatedly. Finally, she whispered back, "Yes, Heero. A thousand times, yes!" Capturing his lips, she kissed him with all of the love she possessed.

The two star-crossed lovers bathed one another in the hot spring, washing away the aftermath from their recent love making. Even being in frigid weather, the hot springs wasn't the only reason she was warm. Heero picked her up and carefully laid her out on a heated flat rock. As he slipped within her once again, she didn't give a damn that they were outside. All she could see was him, the man who completed her.

* * *

 

Heero awoke early the next morning with his princess, his love, his bride-to-be. She looked so peaceful, like an angel, as she slept all curled up with her naked back against him. Not wanting to wake her, Heero decided against kissing her and without making any sound, he left the warmth of the bed. He made his way over to the counter to work on the radio he had obliterated a few days earlier. After making several failed attempts to piece it back together, Heero wanted to mash it to bits all over again, but he knew that it would wake up Relena. Instead, he gave the inanimate objects his signature death glare before swiping them back into the bag.

Silently slipping back into bed, Heero laced an arm in hers and reached down to her honeypot. When he grazed her love button, Relena's legs parted like the Red Sea, giving him full access to explore her further. When he reached down further, he found her more than ready for him. She moaned and pushed her hips up against his hand. Smirking, he obliged and put one of his fingers inside of her wet velvet walls.

"Heero…" she moaned as her eyes fluttered open.

When she awoke and took in the sight in front of her, she almost couldn't believe her eyes. Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, was fingering her while she slept. No wonder her sex dream felt so real.

He nibbled and sucked on her earlobe then whispered, "good morning" as he added in another finger.

"Mmmm." Relena moaned as she arched her back so Heero would hit her g-spot. "Good morning." She strained to get out before moaning again.

Pausing briefly to trail kisses down her porcelain skin, he kissed her rosebud and began to hum. The vibration from his lips sent shockwaves through her. Heero loved watching her reactions to his sweet torture, especially from this angle. His eyes hovered above her dark blonde curls to watch her head thrash around and that glorious mouth of hers make an O-shape. He licked and sucked on the right spot causing her walls to cave in, locking his digits in place as her knees clamped shut around his arm. After a few moments, she loosened her hold enough so Heero could remove his fingers. When he did, he had to have a taste of her orgasm, her sweet nectar was addicting.

Positioning himself between her thighs, he parted her drenched folds with his rock hard cock and entered her temple to worship. Heero had never believed in God, but seeing her naked and writhing underneath him, made him think again. She… was a Goddess, his Goddess and he worshipped his Goddess fervently throughout the day. They christened the entire log cabin from the floor to the leather chair and even against the rounded pine log walls.

* * *

 

The next day, they ventured out into the winter wonderland once more. Relena wanted to finish their snowmen, so they trekked through the piney forest to the stream to collect some small river rock for their eyes and mouths. The snow was so deep that Relena couldn't walk unless the human snowplow in front of her cleared a path. She clung onto the back of his Preventer winter jacket all the way there.

She started to step onto the fallen tree trunk that she fell off of a few days ago. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she teasingly pretended to take another step which earned her a signature death glare from Heero, who was on the bank just below her.

"Relena…" He practically growled as he reached up to her.

She bit her lower lip and smiled before jumping down into his arms. Setting her firmly on her feet, Heero looked down at her and kissed her. He tucked some strands of hair that had escaped from her hat before giving her a warning. "You need to be more careful."

Sidestepping him, she smiled and spun around. "I will!" Relena shouted as she walked down the bank, but when she bent down to pick up a rock, she slipped.

"Woah!"

Thanks to Heero's superhuman reflexes, he grabbed her coat and pulled her backwards so she fell into him instead of the creek. Laying on the snowy bank, they laughed together.

"Relena, you _need_ to be more careful," Heero gently chided her.

"But I have you to save me," Relena just smiled up at him like an innocent little girl.

"Hmmm…" His eyes narrowed in disapproval of her reckless behavior.

Before he could lecture her, Relena kissed him, irrevocably erasing his thought process. Only she could have such a profound effect on the perfect soldier.

"I love you, Heero."

"I love you. Now, stay put while I get the rocks. I don't want you falling in again." Heero sent her a sharp look before retrieving the rocks.

Relena sat up straight and saluted, "Yes sir!"

Heero smirked as he crouched down to pick up some pebbles. After he had collected a sufficient amount, he led the way back with his beautiful caboose trailing behind him.

They finished reshaping their snowmen who had been buried in another foot or so of snow. Then, they carefully placed the rocks on their faces and insert some small branches for arms.

"Tada!" Relena exclaimed when she finished decorating her snowman.

Together they stepped back and looked at their snowmen. Heero noticed Relena shiver and hooked one arm around her back to grasp her waist, pulling her close, he kissed her covered golden crown.

"We should get you inside before you freeze."

Relena nodded in agreement and started for the cabin but was struggling in the deep snow. Unexpectedly, she was swept off her feet as Heero effortlessly pick her up and carried her bridal style back to their love shack.

"Warm me up?" Relena breathed into the cool crisp winter air.

"Mission accepted."

Once inside, Heero let her down so her feet touched the floor. Kissing her as he stripped each layer of her clothing away, only breaking their kiss to let her remove his clothing. Once they were both completely bare, Heero once again swept her off her feet, carried her over to the fireplace and laid her down to complete his mission.

* * *

 

Later that evening…

The two lovers lay with hearts and legs intertwined on the soft bearskin rug directly in front of the roaring fire, catching their breath after yet another round of passionate lovemaking.

Not wanting to leave his fiancé's side, Heero stretched up to the leather chair and pulled the afghan down to cover Relena up, just in time before Duo burst in.

"What the… that definitely wasn't what I was expecting to find," Duo said with wide eyes.

Embarrassed, Relena ducked under the safety and security of the soft cloth as Heero retrieved his gun and switched off the safety.

Duo held up his hands but it was too late for the God of Death.

Like a loud crack of lightning, the ear piercing sound of the gun shot radiated through the modest log cabin when Heero pulled the trigger.

"You shot me?!"

Heero couldn't help but smirk.

The pilot dressed as a priest held his now wounded arm. "For heaven's sake, I was calling your names! You had to have heard me from a mile away."

"I did but I just wanted to get you back for trapping us here."

Duo's mouth fell open as he registered his so-called best friend's words. He tried pleading with Relena. "Princess! He just shot me!"

Poking her head out from underneath the blanket, she yelled at him, "Oh no, you don't! I'm mad at you too! You didn't come and save me."

Duo took another step into the cabin.

"Take one more step and I will shoot something more important." Heero threatened as he aimed for Duo's manhood.

Duo turned on his heel and retreated to the safety of the great outdoors. Before he closed the door, they heard him say, "Mannnn, this is NOT what I planned."

When the door latched, Heero removed the blanket to reveal his breathtakingly gorgeous princess. He positioned himself above her and smoothed back her disheveled hair before kissing her.

Feeling his hard on, Relena glanced down taking in the mesmerizing sight of his impressively large cock.

"How about one more round?" Heero asked.

"What about Duo?" Relena asked as she opened her legs for him.

Heero rubbed his arousal against her warm, wet center. "Forget about him." Then in one swift thrust, he pushed himself all the way in. Relena arched back as she adjusted to his enormous size, irrevocably forgetting about the braided man outside.

Heero put Relena's feet over his shoulders and leaned down, effectively pushing her knees to her chest, thrusting deep into her. He sent her over the moon in pure ecstasy, taking her hard and fast. He followed her into the abyss, releasing himself on her taut stomach and breasts.

Relena scooped up some of his come with her finger, her swollen lips encircled it and sucked it clean.

"I can't wait to shower with you when we get home."

Relena became aroused all over again at the thought of showering with the love of her life. There were so many positions that they still hadn't tried. She was determined to make up for lost time.

A cool towel running across her abdomen and breasts brought Relena out of the gutter and back to reality. Heero smiled down and kissed her. "We should get dressed."

Relena whined and pouted underneath him which caused Heero to lightly chuckle at her antics and place featherly kisses all over her face and neck. Much to Relena's disappointment, Heero stood up and pulled her to her feet. They dressed and headed out the door to see their shinigami friend destroying their snowmen. Relena watched in horror as her snowman was decapitated, but she knew Duo was angry. She decided it was best that he take his wrath out on her lifeless snowman rather than the living.

"Duo! Get your ass in the helicopter!" Heero shouted.

A seething Duo whipped his head and braid around. "I'll get in the helicopter when I damn well please!"

"Fine. Bleed to death for all I care." Heero retorted as he kept walking through the woods on the path that Duo had blazed earlier.

"Heero! That's not very nice." Relena chided him and glanced over at Duo who gritted his teeth at Heero. "How's your arm?" She inquired as she reached out to touch him.

Duo's eyes softened when he looked at her. "Eh! I'll be just fine, Princess. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." He held out his arm to signal for her to walk ahead of him.

When they reached the copter, Heero opened the door and got in, then he turned around to help Relena. As soon as she was inside, Duo reached up to have Heero pull him in but instead Heero kicked him in the chest sending his best friend backwards into the snow. Heero just laughed maniacally as he did when he first piloted Wing.

"Heero!" Relena yelled at him as he took the pilot seat.

"You jerk! You know you two wouldn't have ended up together if it weren't for me!" Duo shouted.

Heero sat there for a moment contemplating his words before he got back up, hopped out of the helicopter and helped his friend in. "Thanks," he barely said above a whisper.

"Well… that's more like it!" Duo smiled as he buckled himself in the backseat.

As Heero took his seat, Relena couldn't help but smile at him. Feeling her gaze, Heero looked over at her. When their eyes met, she silently mouthed "I love you" then looked out the window. Heero fastened on his five point harness and flipped on various controls, smiling at the thought of everything that had transpired over the past few days. For as mad as he was when he had to go and rescue her, he couldn't seem to remember his anger. All he could remember was how much he enjoyed the past few days with Relena and couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life by her side. Over the course of their relationship, Heero had grown to not only tolerate Relena's company but actually like it. He had dreamed that one day she would be his, but he never thought she would ever want him and his blood stained past. She loved him and he loved her. He was completely and utterly… snowstruck.

**Author's Note:** The end! Just kidding! The epilogue will posted within the week. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks in advance for reviewing.


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing.

 **A/N:** Huge thank you to Revy679 for beta reading my works!

**Snowstruck**

**Epilogue**   
  
  


**A few weeks later…**

Heero had settled into living with Relena in her luxurious penthouse in downtown Brussels. She had insisted that they redecorate now that he lived with her, so he was currently thumbing through furniture catalogs for a desk and a leather chair. As instructed, he circled what he liked and tabbed the pages. Sighing, he flipped through some more pages rapidly, but something caught his eye. He stopped, went back a few pages and found exactly what he wanted. Smirking, Heero didn't even circle it, he just pulled up the website and ordered it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Relena come out of their bedroom. Turning his head to look at her, he became mesmerized by the way her hips rocked back and forth. The woman making her way over to him was absolutely radiant. And he couldn't help but notice how her breasts bounced ever so slightly. His pants became uncomfortably tight as he imagined her naked. He had memorized her figure; it had been forever imprinted on his mind the first time he saw her. Without looking at his laptop, he closed it and spun the chair to the side, just in time to face Relena and capture her lips with his.

Breaking their kiss, Relena slightly pulled back from his embrace. "Heero, you're not going to believe this but I'm pregnant!"

Heero's eyes glazed over in shock. He didn't move. He didn't say anything. He just sat there.

"Heero?" Relena waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Are you okay?"

Still no response.

Baffled by his reaction, Relena did the only thing she could think of… She kissed him. He immediately relaxed under her touch. Heero reached up and cupped the sides of her faces, stared at her with his intense Prussian blue eyes and said, "You're pregnant?"

Relena smiled and nodded. "Yes!"

Still not processing what she had told him, he asked, "You're certain?"

"Yes, I took a home pregnancy test yesterday and then I got a blood test to confirm. Sally just called me with the results."

"You're pregnant?" He was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"Yes, Heero. I'm pregnant." Relena's smile didn't waver.

"Okay."

Relena took his hand and placed it on her currently flat stomach. "I'm going to have a baby. Your baby."

Heero smiled. "I'm sorry. I just never thought I'd be a dad." He moved his hands to her waist and brought her into a warm embrace.

"Well… we have been having a lot of sex."

"Yeah, I know. I just…" Heero pushed Relena back a little bit to look at her when he spoke. "Relena… I am very happy. I just… I didn't think I could have kids. Dr. J told me I was infertile and I didn't even think about the possibility."

Relena's eyes softened as she reached up to touch his face. "You're going to be a dad," she said as she brought his hand to touch her belly again. "You're going to be the best dad."

Heero pulled her close, crushing his lips to his in a searing kiss. He picked her up and set her on the granite countertop. Hiking up her dress, he felt for her underwear only to discover that she wasn't wearing any. Smirking at one another, she shifted back so she supported herself on her forearms as he felt her wet heat. Tracing her bundle of nerves in a circular motion, she moaned. He watched as her entrance began to glisten with her desire. She was wet and she was ready. He could no longer deny her nor himself so he freed himself from his painful restraints and buried himself inside her in one swift, powerful motion. He made love to his future wife and mother of his unborn child.

* * *

 

**8 months later…**

The perfect soldier and his very pregnant princess lay naked on their bear skin rug in front of a roaring fire. Out of the blue, Relena started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Heero whispered into her ear.

"I still can't believe you bought this rug." Relena laughed.

"I had to get it. We had such a great time on the one at the cabin, I thought we needed one here." Heero rubbed her swollen belly.

"Did you now?" Relena asked before she kissed him.

Suddenly, she pulled away from him. "I need to go to the bathroom. Your child is kicking my bladder."

Heero stood up and helped his wife up.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him, then shut her legs in an attempt to keep herself from going to the bathroom. However, a rush of water came out of her. "Heero! The rug!"

"Don't worry about the rug. I think your water just broke."

"Did it?!" Still holding onto Heero she took a few steps back to look at the puddle on the rug.

"Oh God! Heero! My water broke! I can't go into labor now! It's early!" Relena panicked.

"Everything will be just fine. You're going to do great. Let's get you into the bedroom and I'll call Sally." Heero said as he helped her towards their room.

* * *

 

**Two days later…**

In early November, the snow whipped and whirled around outside, Relena lay on the bed screaming as she pushed their child out and into the world.

"Good job, Relena! Keep pushing!" Sally encouraged.

She loudly grunted and with one last push the baby finally arrived during an early snowstorm, no less.

"It's a boy!" Heero shouted as Sally caught him. He looked up at Relena with the brightest smile he had ever shown. His eyes were dancing with happiness.

"A boy?" She smiled at him.

Heero nodded. "He's absolutely perfect, Relena."

The baby let out a loud wail as Sally took the baby over to the table so Heero could cut the cord.

"What are you going to call him?" Sally asked.

Heero replied, "Yukio. His name is Yukio which means snow baby." He smiled as he held his newborn son in his arms. He turned around to introduce him to Relena.

"Oh! He's perfect!" Relena held out her arms to hold Yukio as Heero carefully passed him to her. "Our little snow baby."

* * *

 

**One year later…**

At Yukio's first birthday party, Duo gifted him a scale model replica of the helicopter he piloted when he went with Heero to rescue Relena. Duo laid on his side as he played with Yukio on the floor as he retold the story of how his parents got together.

"You see… if it weren't for Uncle Duo here, you wouldn't be here."

Yukio stopped playing with the helicopter and looked intently at Duo. There was no mistaking the little boy's parentage. Yukio was Heero's mini me. And his eyes were just as piercing. Duo laughed and continued, "Once upon a time, I saved your mom from certain death on top of a submarine. But your dad will never admit to that." He winked at the little boy.

Yukio giggled and pretended to fly the helicopter over to Duo. "I always had to intervene. Let's be honest… I had to give your dad a little push."

Duo accepted the helicopter from Yukio and proceeded to reenact how he caused an avalanche by knocking down a stack of blocks with his tiny plastic missiles, much to the child's delight. "And when mommy and daddy were stuck in that little cabin… well, let's just say that's where you came from."

Yukio beamed up at Duo, while Heero and Relena watched and listened to his story from afar.

Relena turned to look up at Heero who was smiling. His smiles were much more frequent now. Yukio had brought so much joy into their lives. Heero was not only a great dad, he was the perfect dad.

He must have felt her gaze because he glanced down at her. "I have a present for you."

Surprised, Relena asked, "Me?"

"Yes, I wanted to do something special for you since you brought Yukio into the world." Heero handed her a leather bound scrapbook.

"What's this?" She eyed him curiously.

"Open it. You'll see."

Relena opened the book to see pictures of the cabin, their cabin. "Heero! This is…"

"Yes, I bought it for us last year when Yukio was born and I've been renovating it ever since. It's finally done."

"Renovating it?" She turned the page to see an aerial view of the cabin. It looked much larger than it originally did.

"Mhmm. Someone thought it needed a toilet and a shower." Heero smiled at her.

"Oh Heero!" She threw her arms around him. "Thank you!"

"That's not all. Duo and Hilde are watching Yukio for the week. We're leaving after the party to go to the cabin."

"What?! Really?!" Relena's eyes danced with excitement but then reality hit her. "But I have to work! There's so much to do!"

"It can wait. Besides, I already cleared your schedule." Heero pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Do you want to go?"

"Yes, I'll go anywhere as long as I'm with you."

"Good." Heero kissed her lips.

Relena suddenly pulled away from him. "Is there food there?"

Heero laughed. "Yes, everything is taken care of. Stop worrying."

She hugged him tightly and said, "I love you."

* * *

 

 **A/N:** And with that, Snowstruck has come to end. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little story about Heero and Relena working through their issues while stuck in a tiny log cabin. I think it's exactly what they needed, don't you?

While this story is completed, I have many other works in progress. I won't start posting them until they are done though. I don't want y'all to have to wait forever for me to finish a fic. Also, I am posting new chapters to Broken, which is my version of what happened after the New Years Eve War. A new chapter will be uploaded every week so be sure to follow me so you don't miss any updates. :-)

In Rose,

Wings Landing


End file.
